Huele a amor adolescente
by Chica Nirvana
Summary: Tinta, tarta de melaza y tocino... Tres olores que no parecen tener nada en común. Pero para Hugo Weasley sí significan algo. Porque así huele su Amortentia. Porque así huele Claire. Porque huele a amor adolescente.
1. I: Tinta

**Huele a amor adolescente**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> _Me estoy muriendo de calor; seguro que Jotaká tiene aire acondicionado._

[Todo (excepto Claire Nott) le pertenece a Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Yo utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro.]

_Este fic participa en el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"._

* * *

><p><strong>I: Tinta<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>De pergaminos, tinta y sonrojos<strong>

* * *

><p>A Hugo le gusta escribir. Mucho. Demasiado, quizás. Le gusta escribir pequeñas historias que jamás le mostrará a nadie. Le gusta escribir redacciones larguísimas para sus profesores —algunos dicen que se parece mucho a su madre—. Le gusta escribir poemas. Poemas dedicados a una persona especial. Poemas que jamás enseñará ninguna persona en este mundo. Poemas para Claire Nott. Poemas que ella nunca verá.<p>

A Hugo también le gusta observar a Claire mientras ella hace sus deberes en la Biblioteca. Se ve tan… tan… tan ella. Con el mechón de pelo negro azabache cayéndole sobre los ojos y sus ojos verdes moviéndose velozmente, leyendo a toda velocidad. Hugo ama ver a Claire. Pero jamás se acerca a ella.

No es que él sea tímido. No, señor. Hugo es el joven más loco, atrevido, insensible e inestable que uno podría llegar a conocer. Lily, Lucy, sus amigos y su propia hermana lo pueden afirmar. Hasta Scorpius Malfoy podría haberlo afirmado, cuando hacía un año, Hugo se había enzarzado en una pelea con él de la forma más _muggle_ posible. Eso jamás provendría de una persona tímida.

Pero, bueno, puede que Claire le produzca "mariposas" en el estómago, nudos en la garganta, un sonrojo extremo e incapacidad para hablar con ella cuando está cerca. Puede que con Claire, Hugo sea tímido y se esconda cada vez que ella aparece por la Biblioteca, el lugar de refugio para el Weasley. Puede que Hugo sea tímido. Pero sólo con Claire.

Hoy, Hugo está, increíblemente, sentado en la misma mesa que Claire. Él está terminando una redacción para Transformaciones, su materia preferida. Y, como siempre, la redacción es más larga de lo que debería. Ah, pero a Hugo no le importa, claramente. Y sigue escribiendo. Y de quince centímetros pasa a veinte y de veinte a treinta. Y eso en cuestión de minutos.

Está concentrado. Más que concentrado, está poseído. Y por eso no nota que, de a poco, Claire se ha ido acercando a él, con una mirada intranquila.

—Eh, Hugo —lo llama, con esa voz cantarina que Claire tiene y que el Weasley adora escuchar.

Hugo levanta la mirada. No parece exactamente un galán; tiene la nariz manchada de tinta, la lengua afuera por la concentración y su pelo rojo —idéntico al de su padre— cae en sus ojos, impidiéndole ver. Abre la boca. Claire le está hablando. Y Hugo no reacciona, Hugo está quieto, boqueando, mientras ella lo mira insistentemente.

El pelirrojo traga saliva e intenta deshacer el nudo que se le ha creado en la garganta. Algo bastante imposible porque Claire está muy cerca de él. Justo al lado, mirándolo.

—Eh… ah… ¿qué pasa, Clai… Claire? —tartamudea, mientras su rostro se pone colorado. Merlín, ¿por qué siempre tiene que sonrojarse y tartamudear como si fuera un idiota? ¿Por qué, Merlín?

—¿Crees que podrías ayudarme con la redacción de Transformaciones? —pregunta Claire, intentando no parecer una desesperada. Por más que lo intente esa redacción no se hace más larga y sabe que Hugo es el mejor en Transformaciones y puede que él la ayude—. Si no quieres, está bien. La verdad es que soy muy mala en Transformaciones y creo que se me han escapado un par de cosas y no sé qué exactamente.

Hugo pasa de tartamudear a quedarse mudo. Claire Nott, su amor platónico, su amor imposible, su amor _lo-que-sea_, le está pidiendo ayuda. A él. Hugo podría saltar de la silla, subirse a la mesa y festejar de la forma más desaforada posible. Pero, claro, Claire vuelve a Hugo la persona más tímida del mundo.

Asiente.

—Cla… Claro que… sí… te ayudo —murmura tan bajo que Claire tiene que acercarse a él para escucharlo.

Ella sonríe alegremente, deslumbrando al pelirrojo. Junta sus cosas del extremo de la mesa, en donde está sentada, y las deja al lado de los materiales de Hugo. Y, por supuesto, se sienta al lado de él. Menos mal que Claire no tiene oído supersónico porque Hugo se moriría de la vergüenza; su corazón está latiendo tan fuerte que siente que se le saldrá del cuerpo.

—Lo que no entiendo es la parte teórica de la transformación de personas en animagos. Me faltan diez centímetros para poder terminar la redacción pero casi no entiendo la aplicación práctica de la transformación —Claire habla velozmente, sentándose al lado suyo. Gesticula con las manos, como si fuera una actriz consumada.

Hugo traga y le reza a Merlín, a Godric Gryffindor y al dios con cara de elefante de los libros de su madre por no trabarse al hablar. No quiere quedar como un tonto.

—Eh… Bueno, se supone que el animago se transforma en animal con diversos fines prácticos que pueden ir de la ocultación hasta el camuflaje, en el caso de algunos aurores. —¡Bien! No se ha trabado. Tampoco se ha confundido.

—Ajá —murmura Claire, escribiendo a toda velocidad. Pequeñas manchas de tinta caen sobre el pergamino—. Entiendo. He leído el libro y decía que los magos que intentaban hacerse animagos tenían que ser verdaderamente experimentados porque… porque…

—Porque se supone que si realizan la transformación mal pueden quedar convertidos en animales o híbridos entre humanos y el animal en el que se querían transformar —termina Hugo. Ahora habla más confiado. La cercanía de Claire lo abruma un poco y su perfume —que no puede identificar— lo distrae pero ya no tartamudea y puede hablar normalmente.

Claire sonríe mientras termina la redacción. Es demasiado pequeña en comparación a los treinta centímetros de la redacción de Hugo pero por lo menos ha terminado.

—¡Muchas gracias, Hugo! —Y como siempre, Hugo se sonroja hasta convertir su cara en parte de su cabello—. En serio, no podría haber terminado esta redacción sin tu ayuda. Deberé leer el libro con más atención para la próxima pero muchas gracias por tu ayuda. —Y sin más, le planta un beso en la mejilla, dejando al Weasley anonadado.

Ella se va con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras el pelirrojo está silenciosamente quieto en su silla. La joven lo saluda cuando sale de la Biblioteca, y él sólo puede atinar a hacer un extraño movimiento con la mano, que en nada se parece a un saludo.

Claire Nott lo ha besado. En la mejilla, pero lo ha besado. Y Hugo no podría estar más sorprendido. No porque Claire le haya dado ese tan anhelado beso. Ni porque le sonrió al irse. Ni siquiera porque le ha agradecido la ayuda.

Sino porque al saludarlo, Hugo pudo identificar el aroma que la joven despide. Claire huele al aroma que Hugo ama. Al aroma de historias, redacciones y poemas. Claire Nott huele a tinta.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola! Bueno, esto... no estaba lo que se dice inspirada, xD. Pero espero que les haya gustado. Claire es un OC que me agrada demasiado (quizás por la historia de su familia) y siempre estará destinada a algo con Hugo. No sé cómo se tomarán los fickers el hecho de poner un OC con Hugo, pero no sé, a mí me parecen bien.<em>

_En fin, esto fue "Tinta". El título del fic "Huele a amor adolescente" es un guiño pequeñito a la canción Smells Like Teen Spirit ("Huele a espíritu adolescente" o "Huele como espíritu adolescente") de NIRVANA, una de mis bandas preferidas._

_Ah, Hugo y Claire (y Lily y Lucy) tienen dieciséis años en este fic. Por ende, están en su sexto año. Scorpius, Rose, Albus y demases personajes egresaron hace ya un año._

_En fin, nos vemos en el capítulo que sigue, "Tarta de melaza"; o eso espero._

Chica Nirvana.


	2. II: Tarta de melaza

**Huele a amor adolescente**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_Bueno, me compré un ventilador pero Jotaká debe tener frío ahora._

[Todo (excepto Claire Nott) le pertenece a Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Yo utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro.]

_Este fic participa del reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"._

* * *

><p><strong>II: Tarta de melaza<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>De llegadas tarde, tarta de melaza y hermanas suspicaces<strong>

* * *

><p>Por aquel entonces, Hugo tenía trece años. Era —y sigue siendo— un niño decididamente muy alegre y hablador. E inquieto. Oh, increíblemente inquieto. Uno hubiera pensado que el chico tenía hiperactividad. Pero no.<p>

Sólo le gustaba moverse y correr de aquí para allá, parloteando con cualquier persona que se cruzara en su camino; haciendo amigos nuevos a cada paso y haciendo que le restaran puntos a Gryffindor por chocarse con los profesores en sus locas carreras a ningún lado.

Había sólo pocas cosas que lo tranquilizaban. Y una de ellas era la comida. Oh, Hugo era Weasley en toda regla y la comida —y el estudio— era primordial en su vida. Por eso casi siempre llegaba primero a desayunar en las mañanas y era el último en irse en las cenas.

Pero la comida que Hugo amaba más que nada, más que nada en el mundo, era la tarta de melaza. Amor heredado de su padre, tal vez, Hugo adoraba comer tarta de melaza. Y no tenía miramientos en comerse cualquiera que se atravesara en su camino.

Además de la comida, había sólo otra cosa que lo hacía detener sus veloces movimientos. Y tenía nombre y apellido. Claire Nott.

Sí, ella podía lograr que Hugo se detuviera, se quedara mudo, se sonrojara… Podía lograr cosas que nadie podía. Y lo conseguía sin siquiera abrir la boca.

Oh, Claire…

Para Hugo, Claire era como una… una… como una tarta de melaza caída del cielo. Sí, esa era la perfecta descripción. La tarta de melaza era perfecta, igual que ella. Sin objeciones.

* * *

><p>Esa mañana, Hugo se despertó más tarde de lo común. Desperezándose, miró su reloj y se alarmó terriblemente al notar que faltaban veinticinco minutos para que empezara su clase de Encantamientos. Pero eso no podía ser porque Hugo siempre se levantaba tres horas antes del comienzo de las clases. No, el reloj tenía que estar mal. ¿Cómo podían faltar veinticinco minutos?<p>

Pero así era. Y Hugo no llegaría jamás —JAMÁS— tarde a una clase. Que por algo era hijo de Hermione Granger. Así que se levantó apresuradamente y, sin siquiera pasar por el baño a bañarse o, al menos, lavarse la cara, se vistió y salió disparado al Gran Comedor para desayunar lo más rápido posible y volar hasta la clase.

Bajó las escaleras de la forma más veloz que pudo y se dirigió al Gran Comedor a tomar y comer algo antes de ir a Encantamientos.

Para cuando llegó, el recinto estaba casi desierto; sólo unos pocos estudiantes de su edad seguían sentados en las mesas y los demás eran alumnos mayores que tenía ese tiempo libre. _«Malditos suertudos»_, pensó Hugo, corriendo hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

En su mesa se encontró con su prima Molly, que lo miró severamente, como reprobando el estado en el que Hugo había llegado.

Pero a él no le importó. Tenía que comer e irse directamente al aula de Encantamientos sin interrupciones de por medio. Nada de hacer enojar a Peeves o distraerse con los cuadros. Eso sólo lo podía hacer cuando sabía que llegaría con tiempo a las clases y no en un día como éste.

Se sentó en su lugar favorito de la mesa, porque Hugo era raro y tenía un lugar favorito en la mesa, allí, cerca de la puerta, y se sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja, mirando la comida que había quedado en la mesa. Buscó con insistencia un poco de tarta de melaza, su comida favorita y vio con desesperación que ya no había.

Merlín, se habían comido toda la tarta de melaza de la mesa de Gryffindor. ¿Ahora qué diablos iba a comer? Bueno, quedaban un par de tostadas y un poco de tocino. No. Hugo Weasley quería tarta de melaza e iba a conseguir tarta de melaza.

Giró la cabeza y comenzó a buscar con la mirada a su hermana, Rose. Quizás en la mesa de Ravenclaw no se habían acabado toda la tarta de melaza, pensó. Y podría pedirle un poco a ella. Tuvo suerte. Vislumbró su cabello rojo —idéntico al de él, por supuesto— y vio con alegría que, frente a ella, una chica de cabello moreno, que identificó como la mejor amiga de Rose, Melissa Lowney, tenía en sus manos el último pedazo de tarta de melaza de la mesa.

Se levantó torpemente de su mesa y, tropezando con su túnica al correr se dirigió a la mesa de Ravenclaw, rezando para poder llegar a tiempo a Encantamientos, aunque se tuviera que comer ese pedazo de tarta por el camino.

Cuando llegó, saludó con un movimiento a su hermana, quien le devolvió el saludo de forma vaga, dado que estaba leyendo un enorme libro de Transformaciones. Hugo le restó importancia —después de todo, él era igual— y le tocó la espalda a Melissa para llamar su atención. Sin esperar a que ella se diera vuelta, exclamó:

—Hey, Melissa, ¿podrías darme tu tarta de mel…?

Pero Hugo no pudo terminar su pregunta porque la joven se había dado vuelta y notó con sorpresa que esa chica no era Melissa Lowney, la simpática de su hermana y la futura novia de su primo Fred —porque eso era algo que se susurraba por todo Hogwarts—. Esa chica no era ni por asomo Melissa. Era Claire Nott.

Y ella lo miraba sonriendo. ¡Qué espanto, Merlín! ¿Por qué se tenía que encontrar con ella? ¿Y por qué justo se la tenía que encontrar cuando él estaba en ese estado zaparrastroso con esa cara de dormido, el pelo completamente despeinado y la túnica desarreglada?

—Disculpa, pero no soy Melissa —dijo ella, manteniendo su sonrisa. Hugo la miraba fijamente, intentando tranquilizarse para no echarse a correr.

—Ah… eh… —tartamudeó—. Perdón, eh…

—Pero no importa —continuó ella, ignorando que estaba causando que Hugo estuviera teniendo algo similar a un ataque de taquicardia—, puedes quedarte con este pedazo de tarta de melaza, si quieres. Yo ya estaba terminando.

Y le entregó el último pedazo de tarta que tenía en la mano, antes de agarrar su mochila y salir caminando tranquilamente del Gran Salón hacia algún lugar que Hugo desconocía, mientras él se quedaba ahí, parado en medio del Gran Salón, con un pedazo de tarta de melaza en la mano. Ah, y con su hermana mirándolo suspicazmente. Como si no hubiera tenido suficiente con ese momento, que probablemente jamás abandonaría su memoria.

Y de repente, como accionado por alguna máquina, como si se le hubiera encendido el despertador interno que tenía, reaccionó, salió de su mutismo y se echó a correr fuera del Gran Salón.

¡Estaba llegando tarde a Encantamientos!

Y todo por culpa de un pedazo de tarta de melaza. Y por culpa de Claire Nott, por supuesto.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola! Acá yo, escuchando "Shenanigans", mi última adquisición en materia de discos; lo encontré de casualidad y no resistí comprarlo, así que I want to be on T.V! (?). Nah, mentira. Bueno, esto fue "Tarta de melaza". <em>

_Cositas aparte: yo me imagino a Hugo como una mezcla de Ron y Hermione, así que creo que esto me quedó bastante bien. La vagancia estaba ganando pero no la dejé y terminé. _

_Otras cosas aparte: yo tengo la idea de que Hugo se "enamoró" (o como le quieran decir) de Claire a la edad de once años. No sé, bueno, si enamorar pero sí sintió algo que fue creciendo con los años. Y esto fue uno de los momentos de esta pequeña parejita._

_En fin, nos vemos en el último capítulo... "Bacon" :D_

Chica Nirvana.


	3. III: Tocino

**Huele a amor adolescente**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_Y ahora en Argentina nos cagamos de frío por la lluvia. Encima hay mosquitos._

[Todo (excepto Claire Nott) le pertenece a Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Yo utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro.]

_Este fic participa del reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"._

* * *

><p><strong>III: Tocino<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>De desayunos, tocino y risas imparables<strong>

* * *

><p>—¿Me puedes decir qué diablos hace ella aquí? —susurró Hugo furioso a su prima Lucy.<p>

—Me dijo que sus padres se iban a visitar a no sé quién pero es alguien que no le cae bien y que su hermano iba a pasar las vacaciones con su primo. Es mi mejor amiga, no la iba a dejar así como así —respondió ella también en un susurro, mirando a Hugo enojada. ¿Quién era ese enano para cuestionar sus decisiones? Bueno, puede que su primo pero eso no tenía nada que ver.

—¿Pero la tenías que traer aquí? ¿No te podías quedar en Hogwarts con ella?

—¿Y perderme la Navidad con la familia y a tío George con los fuegos artificiales? Ni hablar. Deja de quejarte, Hugo.

Y muy decidida, se dio la vuelta y se alejó resuelta del punto de reunión con Hugo, que no era otro que la pequeña sombra que producía uno de los árboles favoritos de su abuela Molly, dejando al pequeño de los Weasley con la palabra en la boca.

Hugo Weasley se encontraba en La Madriguera, junto con toda su familia para celebrar la Navidad. Pero Hugo no se encontraba precisamente alegre por estar junto a toda su familia. No, señor. Porque resultaba que una de sus primas preferidas —Lucy Weasley, por supuesto— había traído a una invitada especial; una intrusa en la celebración de los Weasley y los Potter. Lucy había traído a su mejor amiga, Claire y esa Claire no era otra que Claire Nott, la causante de los ataques de taquicardia de Hugo.

El hijo de Ron Weasley no podía aceptar que ella, _justo ella_, estuviera allí, en todas partes. Apareciendo de repente en los momentos más inoportunos y hablando tan tranquilamente con todo el mundo, ganándose la simpatía de todos. Incluso la de su padre. ¡Su padre! Él renegaba de todos los Nott pero incluso él había sucumbido bajo el encanto de esa muchacha. Y, encima, para colmo, ella… Ella le hablaba, ¡le hablaba! Y Hugo no podía responderle porque se sonrojaba y tartamudeaba demasiado, antes de salir corriendo para esconderse y pegarse un golpe mental por ser tan tímido.

Eso no podía ser. No. Si Hugo se tenía que ocultar de ella el resto de sus vacaciones, escondiéndose en su habitación, viviendo en el gallinero o adentro de la alacena, lo haría. Porque no era posible que Claire hiciera abochornar tanto a Hugo.

No, señor. Se escondería y no la vería hasta que volvieran a Hogwarts. Un buen plan.

Que equivocado que estaba.

* * *

><p>El sol ya asomaba por las ventanas del cuarto que había sido de Percy Weasley y ahora era compartido por James, Albus, Louis, Fred y Hugo, cuando éste último decidió de una vez por todas levantarse y cambiarse. No es que tuviera mucho apuro tampoco, dado que ninguno de sus primos había abierto un ojo.<p>

Se cambió lentamente, disfrutando del calorcito que el sol le proporcionaba en esos días tan fríos y salió de la habitación para dirigirse a uno de los baños para lavarse la cara y los dientes. Cuando lo hizo, bajó la escalera lo más silenciosamente que pudo y se dirigió a la cocina a desayunar.

Le sorprendió encontrar la cocina totalmente vacía. Ni siquiera su abuela Molly estaba allí, preparando un par de toneladas de comida para toda la familia Weasley, y eso que su abuela se levantaba antes que nadie.

Hugo suspiró y se acercó a la mesada para comenzar a prepararse el desayuno él mismo. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, por supuesto. Porque a veces, cuando en casa sólo estaban él y su hermana cuando sus padres se iban a sus respectivos trabajos, la tarea de hacer la comida era suya y nada más que suya.

Puso unas lonjas de tocinos en una sartén y un huevo en otra y, de espaldas a la puerta, comenzó a cocinarlos al fuego. Luego de unos minutos, un delicioso aroma a desayuno listo entró en la nariz de Hugo.

Y, al parecer, había despertado a alguien porque Hugo escuchó el sonido de la puerta de la sala en la que se encontraba abrirse y unas pantuflas deslizarse por el suelo.

—Buenos días.

No. No, no, no. Merlín, ¿por qué diablos justo ella tenía que aparecer?, pensó Hugo con desesperación. ¿Después de tres días evitándola, ella tenía que aparecer justo en ese momento?

Claire —porque la persona que había entrado era Claire y solamente ella podía hacerle pensar justo así al pequeño de los Weasley— esperó una respuesta de Hugo pero al no recibirla carraspeó y repitió:

—Buenos días.

Hugo se armó de valor. Respiró profundo. No era cuestión de ponerse tímido y no responderle, quedar como un idiota y que ella saliera de su vida para siempre. No, señor. Él la quería y no podía ser posible que su maldita timidez lo dejara sin chances de poder estar junto a ella.

Cerró los ojos, suspiró, y dándose media vuelta murmuró lo más rápido posible:

—Buenos días, Claire.

Ella sonrío dulcemente y se sentó en la mesa, corriéndose un mechón de cabello que había caído sobre sus ojos. Se notaba que recién se había despertado pues tenía una mirada cansada y su pelo estaba revuelto, aunque estaba totalmente cambiada.

—¿Cómo estás? Te has levantado bastante temprano para ser sábado —exclamó ella.

—Bi… bien —medió-tartamudeó Hugo—. Generalmente me… me levanto temprano, así que no es problema.

Y dicho esto sacó los huevos y el tocino de la sartén, para ponerlos en un plato y se sentó en la mesa. Había comenzado a comer ávidamente cuando cayó en la cuenta de que no le había preguntado a Claire si quería desayunar algo o si quería, por lo menos un vaso de agua. Se reprendió mentalmente. ¿Por qué siempre la cagaba cuando estaba cerca de ella?

—¿Quieres… quieres un poco? —preguntó, señalando con su tenedor el plato.

Claire sonrió.

—La verdad es que no me gusta el huevo pero si me das un tenedor puedo comer un poco de tocino. Es mi desayuno favorito —continuó—. Papá siempre le pide a nuestro elfo doméstico que me haga tocino con jugo de naranja.

Levantándose, la joven se dirigió al cajón donde se guardaban los cubiertos y, agarrando un tenedor, se sentó al lado de Hugo para comenzar a comer.

El Weasley rezó a Merlín y a sus calzas más desgastadas por no sonrojarse con la cercanía de la chica y continuó comiendo lo más tranquilamente que pudo su desayuno.

—Y… ¿por qué te levantas tan temprano, Hugo? —preguntó Claire después de un silencio incómodo.

Hugo casi se atraganta con el pedazo de tocino que estaba comiendo. Ella estaba intentando iniciar una conversación. ¡Ella quería hablar con él! Y él… y él se tenía que armar de valor —otra vez— para hablarle.

—Bueno… —comenzó, intentando no escuchar los fuertes latidos de su corazón—, mi madre siempre se ha levantado temprano y ha… ha intentado que mi hermana y yo lo hagamos también. Pero parece que sólo le funcionó conmigo —finalizó, agradeciendo el no haber tartamudeado.

Para su sorpresa, Claire dejó el pedazo de tocino que estaba comiendo y soltó una pequeña risita. ¡Ella se había reído por algo que él había dicho!

—¿En serio? —preguntó ella, volviendo a tomar su tenedor para seguir comiendo—. Mi padre siempre se levanta tardísimo. Trabaja en el Ministerio en…

—El departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica —Claire lo miró sorprendida. Hugo encogió los hombros y respondió:

—Mi madre trabaja en el mismo departamento. Dice que tu padre es muy serio.

Ella río sonoramente. Y así comenzaron una conversación que siguió hasta que el sol subió más en el cielo y es empezaron a escuchar bostezos y saludos de buenos días por toda la casa. Pero a ellos dos les daba igual. Estaban más interesados en el otro.

Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que la puerta de la cocina se había abierto, dejando ver a un Ron y a una Hermione los miraban sorprendidos mientras ambos se desternillaban de la risa. Claire tenía lágrimas incluso.

—Y… y… entonces —hablaba Hugo. Pero por una vez no tartamudeaba porque estaba cerca de Claire sino porque se reía tanto que no podía hablar—, James le dice «La gallina es un pez».

Y ambos estallaron en más risas, mientras continuaban comiendo los últimos pedazos de tocino que quedaban. Pero a ninguno le importaba la comida en ese momento. No, claro que no.

* * *

><p>—Señor Weasley, ¿puede prestar atención y dejar de jugar con esa varita de goma? —chilló el profesor Slughorn, caminando por las mesas de los alumnos de sexto año. Hugo bajó la varita (que se había convertido en un loro de hojalata) y puso cara de estar prestando atención—. ¿Podría decirme cuál de todas estas es la poción que estudiaremos este día?<p>

Hugo se aclaró la garganta.

—Se supone que la poción que estudiaremos este día es la Amortentia, la poción de amor más poderosa que existe y probablemente una de las más complicadas de preparar. Las características de esta poción —continuo Hugo, recitando las propiedades como si se hubiera tragado el libro— son un brillo nacarado, un vapor que asciende en espirales y aromas diferentes para cada persona, según sus preferencias. El efecto de esta poción no es crear amor, sino producir una obsesión hacia la persona que le dé la poción.

El profesor Slughorn no se sorprendió al escuchar la completa definición de la Amortentia de parte del pelirrojo. Ya estaba acostumbrado al pequeño niño de ojos marrones que tanto le recordaba a Hermione Granger, una de sus alumnas más queridas. Y a Ron Weasley, por supuesto; Hugo era igual de torpe que él, aunque eso no opacaba su gran inteligencia.

—Hm, muy bien, señor Weasley. Cinco puntos para Gryffindor —dijo con una sonrisa en sus comisuras—. Como el señor Weasley ha dicho aquí, la Amortentia es una de las pociones más difíciles de preparar pero como creo que ustedes son unos excelentes alumnos, hoy intentarán hacer esta poción. Pero no quiero que ninguno de ustedes se lleve un poco para enamorar a alguien, ¿eh? —añadió jovialmente, palmeándose su prominente estómago.

Luego de un pequeño murmullo de sorpresa, todos los estudiantes comenzaron a preparan la poción, yendo a buscar ingredientes, hojeando sus libros de texto, calentando sus calderos… Pronto, toda la mazmorra se llenó de vapores y olores que salían de cada caldero.

Hugo, mientras tanto, estaba concentrado en su propia poción, que pronto adquirió el tono nacarado característico de la Amortentia. No todos los alumnos estaban preparando la poción con éxito, se dio cuenta Hugo, distrayéndose un poco de su brebaje. Dos mesas más adelante, Erin Buonanotta había conseguido que de su caldero salieran grandes humaredas de color negro, mientras que Lily, su prima, había conseguido el color de la poción aunque brillaba débilmente. Parecía ser que sólo Hugo había conseguido hacer bien la Amortentia y así se lo hizo notar el profesor Slughorn.

—Vean cómo el señor Weasley ha hecho que la Amortentia adquiera el color nacarado que se supone que la poción ha de tener —exclamó alegre, echándole una mirada de aprobación al caldero del joven—. Si está bien preparada de ella emanarán tres olores que tienen que ver con sus preferencias amorosas —añadió, guiñándole un ojo.

Después de darle diez merecidos puntos por el excelente preparamiento de la poción y hablarle por unos cuantos minutos a Hugo acerca de la nueva fiesta del Club Slug a la que estaba cordialmente invitado —pero Hugo no asistiría ni aunque le pagaran mil galleones por ello—, el profesor se alejó, curioseando las pociones de los demás alumnos.

Hugo suspiró con cansancio. A veces, Slughorn podía ser muy insistente. Pero ahora estaba en paz, mirando cómo los demás seguían haciendo la poción y se decidió a husmear la suya, a ver si el profesor tenía razón y él había hecho con éxito la Amortentia.

Tres olores emanaron del caldero, entrando en la nariz de Hugo. Tres olores que parecían tan diferentes entre sí, pero que estaban relacionados de tal forma. Porque Hugo sabía que estaban relacionados, claro. Eran tres aromas relacionados con alguien muy especial. Tres momentos acerca de ese alguien tan especial.

_Tinta. Tarta de melaza. Tocino._

Claire.

Por supuesto que olía a Claire Nott, pensó Hugo, mirando su cabello azabache tres mesas adelante. Era obvio después de todo, ¿no?

Porque su Amortentia siempre olería a ella. No había objeciones con ello. Claire siempre sería la Amortentia de Hugo.

Y a Hugo no le importaba en lo más mínimo. No, claro que no.

* * *

><p><em>Y llegamos al fin de esta pequeña historia. Y al final el bacon se volvió tocino porque en los libros aparece llamado de esta última forma. Por Merlín, tiene ocho mil nombres. Acá es panceta. Me gusta la panceta, es rica :)<em>

_Espero que les haya gustado y que éste último capítulo no se les haya hecho tedioso, lo siento bastante largo (claro, tiene unas mil palabras más que los dos anteriores xDD). _

Chica Nirvana.

_P.D: En unos días publicaré mi primer fic de la Magia Argentina, ¡no puedo esperar!_


End file.
